I Was With You
by Nanashichan
Summary: Ok, this is my first LotR fic and I hope that it's ok. It has a bit of romance and angst and the pairing is AxL. Please tell me what you think about this fic so I will know if I should ever attempt another LotR fic. Thanks and enjoy!


I Was With You  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, this just came to mind when I bought the Enya CD today and I couldn't resist typing this. I've never written a Lord of the Rings fic before but I've read quite a bit of them and my favorite couple if Aragorn and Legolas so guess who this involves? ^_^ Anyway it's kinda angsty with some sap and AxL pairing and it takes place after Legolas and Gimli left Middle-Earth on the boat that he had made to sail to the West. Some of the details may be off but I made them as accurate as I could or as I chose to. So enjoy! And reviews are good! I wanna know how I did on this fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
I Was With You  
  
  
  
Legolas Greenleaf sighed in sorrow as he climbed to the deck of the ship. It had been three days since he and Gimli had left Middle-Earth along with the four bodies of their friends. /And my heart./ Added the elf silently as he gazed deeply into the stars, lost in memory.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once, as my heart remembers  
  
All the stars were fallen embers  
  
Once, when night seemed forever  
  
I was with you  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The blonde archer sat staring blankly out into the small lake. They had just arrived on the borders of Lothlorien and while to the rest of the company, Legolas seemed joyful, inside he hurt just as badly as his friends did from the loss of Gandalf. Picking up a random rock, Legolas tossed it carelessly into the deep waters, watching the ripples slowly travel towards the shore where he sat. It was a quiet night all by himself and he did not wish to be alone but the others were busy and grieving. /I wish that Estel were here. He would know how to take away the mourning of my heart./  
  
As if another power had heard his unspoken prayer, Legolas' sharp ears detected the sound of approaching footsteps and a soft voice calling his name. "Legolas? Are you there?"  
  
"At the water's edge." The elf turned to see Aragorn emerge from the thin line of trees and smiled. "What brings you here Estel?"  
  
"What brings you?"  
  
Surprised at the questioned, Legolas didn't answer for a long moment. "I—the water calms me."  
  
Aragorn sighed and wrapped his arms around Legolas' slender waist. "I know Mithrandir's death troubles you, my heart. Please don't hide the tears for me."  
  
Twisting around to face his lover, the elf met Aragorn's gentle gray eyes before burying his face into the Ranger's neck. Quiet sobs shook his body as he cried while Aragorn whispered words of comfort in his ear.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once, in the care of the morning  
  
In the air was all belonging  
  
Once, when that day was dawning  
  
I was with you  
  
* * * * *  
  
Emerald eyes slowly lost their glazed look as Legolas returned to consciousness and he stirred sleepily in Aragorn's arms. They had remained by the lake all night, Aragorn trying to heal the despair in his lover's heart until Legolas had eventually fallen into the land of dreams.  
  
Carefully extracting himself from Aragorn's arms, the elven prince placed a light kiss on Aragorn's forehead before pulling back to watch his love sleep. It warmed his heart to know that the Ranger loved him so and even more that he returned the love just as passionately. They had both suspected that the rest of the Fellowship knew of their relationship but the couple did not care if the world knew, they were just content to be together.  
  
Smiling, Legolas' eyes glowed with happiness as he again settled next to Aragorn and drifted back to a peaceful sleep.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
* * * * *  
  
How far we are from morning  
  
How far are we  
  
And the stars shining through the darkness  
  
Falling in the air  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wiping tears from his eyes, Legolas pushed away from the railing. That memory was from long ago and while they remained together for the rest of Aragorn's life it was not enough the blonde elf. Now he wished dearly, that he could have gone with Aragorn but he was immortal and it was not to be so. /I love you Estel. Always./  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Legolas quickly banished all traces of his tears and hoped his voice was steady as he answered. "I am on the deck Gimli." Sighing, he tossed one last glance into the horizon before leaving to join his friend.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once, as the night was leaving  
  
Into us our dreams were weaving  
  
Once, all dreams were worth keeping  
  
I was with you  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Lifting his head slightly from Aragorn's bare chest, Legolas gazed at his lover questioningly. "Yes, my love?"  
  
"Will we always be together?" The Ranger asked, his face shone with a rare innocence.  
  
Studying Aragorn's face, Legolas nodded. "My heart, body and soul shall always be with you. I love you Estel."  
  
Smiling, Aragorn brushed a light kiss across Legolas' lips. "And I you."  
  
  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once, when our hearts were singing  
  
I was with you  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
*deep breath* Finally finished. I think I really like how this fic turned out. Tell me if it's okay though. If it is I'll try for more LotR fics. *smile* Thanks! 


End file.
